Scooby's Night of Mystery
by sayrae3times
Summary: A short, silly, and pointless little Scooby skit I wrote for fun and for the love of children.


**_A/N: "Scooby's Night of Mystery" was indeed a labor of love for me. It's a short and silly Scooby-script that I wrote last year for a children's charity function. (And no, we didn't make any money from it!) My team and I performed it only once, but it was a hit with all the kids. My hope in posting this is not to get reviews, but that maybe someone out there, someone somewhere, maybe they can use it for something similar, because before I wrote this I searched and searched all over the web to find something that a small group could do and it wasn't until I was frustrated enough to quit looking that I decided to write something of my own!_**

**_Important note – I do not own Scooby Doo or any of the characters! And if you see anything familiar, it's because I got my inspiration from one of the Scooby playstation games. _**

**_Oh – and I almost forgot – if anybody out there would like to use this to bless children in some way, just please let me know about it! I would love to hear stories! It was so funny to hear some of the assumptions that the kids came up with as to "Whodunnit"._**

--

_**Characters**_: **Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Derek A. Film-**Director**, Cameron Film**-Camera Man, **Axshon Jackson**-Actor**, Make-Up Sally**-Makeup Girl**, Evil Clown**-Actor**, Tony**-Stage Crew Manager

_**Props**_: Black hooded Cape, Shades, Director's Chair, Megaphone, Movie Camera, Makeup, Cords, Small Notebook or Autograph book, Flashlight, Paper cutouts of footprints, Note, Scooby-Snack Box, Net

**_ACT 1 - The Kidnapping_**

_(**Axshon Jackson** and the **Clown** are on stage. Axshon needs to be wearing shades. **Derek A. Film** the Director and **Cameron Film** the Camera Man are on the floor, with **Makeup Sally** the Make-Up girl and **Tony **the Stage Crew Manager standing behind them. **Derek** is in a director's chair with a megaphone in hand, **Cameron** has a movie camera on his shoulder, **Tony** has the cords from the camera in his hands, and** Sally** has makeup. The stage is a Science Lab set, with bubbling vats, beakers and retorts SR.)_

**Derek:** _(through the megaphone)_ Lights! Camera! Action!

_(The __**Clown**__ and __**Axshon**__ begin their scene, with __**Axshon**__ tied to a chair CS. The __**Clown**__ crosses to SR and begins measuring and mixing brightly colored substances from the retorts into a large beaker, all the while laughing evilly. __**Cameron**__, meanwhile, is "filming" the whole thing.)_

_(__**Fred**__, __**Daphne**__, __**Velma**__, __**Shaggy**__ and __**Scooby**__ enter from the back of the room, talking. __**Axshon**__ continues to struggle as the scene plays out.)_

**Fred:** All right gang, we're almost there!

**Shaggy: **Like where? The malt shop? I could really go for some dessert!

**Velma: **Don't you guys think of anything else?

**Shaggy: **Yeah, like sometimes we think about breakfast. Or lunch!

**Scooby: **Reah, runch!

**Daphne: **Jeepers! Can you believe we're actually going to the Big Picture Studios! I'm so excited! Do you think we'll see any movie stars, Velma?

**Velma: **I don't know, but Uncle Derek and Uncle Cameron said that they were in the middle of the movie shoot, so it's highly possible.

**Daphne: **Oh, I wonder if they're shooting with Brad Pitt, or Axshon Jackson.

**Fred: **Here we are. Big Picture Studios, Studio A.

_(As the gang approaches, __**Axshon**__ frees himself on stage. He jumps up. The __**Clown**__, seeing his escape, rushes to stop him. __**Axshon**__, in turn, does several fancy maneuvers to get away from her. At that moment however, the __**Clown**__ messes up the scene and __**Axshon**__ has had enough.)_

**Axshon: **_(angry)_ Awe, come on! _(turning to the __**Derek**__)_ Where do you get these people, Film?

**Derek: **Cut! Cut!

**Clown: **_(trying to apologize) _Gee, Mr. Axshon, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to…

**Axshon: **_(rudely cuts her off)_ I don't wanna hear it! Don't you know who I am? I'm Axshon Jackson!

_(The gang is now standing just left of the set.)_

**Daphne: **Oh, look Velma! It's AXSHON JACKSON!!

**Velma: **_(gasps)_ Jinkies, it is him!

**Fred:** _(to Shaggy)_ Who is Axshon Jackson?

**Daphne: **Only the hottest super star in Hollywood. Just look at him Velma!

**Velma: **He's so handsome!

**Daphne: **_(starry-eyed)_ Totally gorgeous!

_(Focus back on stage)_

**Derek: **Okay, okay, calm down Axshon. It was just a little slip up. Let's reset the scene.

_(**Sally** rushes onto the stage to put more make-up on **Axshon**, but he rudely swats her away.)_

**Axshon: **Get that makeup outta my face!

_(**Sally** gives **Derek **and angry scowl and he shrugs helplessly.)_

**Derek: **All right, places everybody.

**Axshon: **No! I'm not doing it again! I've had it.

**Derek: **Axshon, baby, be reasonable!

_(**Axshon** angrily begins to storm off the stage.)_

**Axshon: **I'm taking a break. I'll be in my room.

**Derek: **Hey, you can't just…

_(Meanwhile, **Sally** has seen the kids and whispers into **Derek**'s ear. At the same time, **Axshon** is stopped by **Velma** and **Daphne** who fawn over him.)_

**Derek: **Uh…all right everybody. Five minute break.

**Daphne:** _(excited)_ Oh Mr. Jackson! I'm a big fan of your films. My favorite is _Gone with the Breeze_. Can I get your autograph?

**Axshon: **_(basking in the attention__)_ Sure. Anything for my lady fans. _(signing her book)_ Do you know that I was _almost_ voted best actor for that one?

_(**Axshon** finishes and goes off stage. **Derek**, **Cameron**, and **Sally** approach the kids.)_

**Velma: **Guys, I'd like to introduce my Uncles, Derek and Cameron Film.

_(Shakes hands with everyone)_

**Cameron: **Nice to meet you kids.

**Fred: **I'm sorry to ask, but I couldn't help but notice the scuffle onstage. Is everything all right?

**Derek: **Awe, just a little trouble with the actors. You know actors these days…

**Clown: **_(angrily)_ Actors? Excuse me, Mr. Film, but not all actors are stuck-up snobs when it comes to their jobs!

**Cameron: **Don't mind her. She and Axshon are just a little on the edgy side. Long hours you know.

**Sally: **_(angrily)_ Yeah, well the hours wouldn't be quit so long if Axshon would just cooperate!

_(__**Axshon**__ comes back out.)_

**Derek: **All right, people. Let's try it again. Places, everyone! _(turning to the kids)_ You kids wanna stick around and watch?

**Daphne: **Jeepers! Do we ever!

**Shaggy: **Like, yeah!

**Scooby: **Reah.

**Fred:** Sure, Mr. Film.

_(The kids stand back as everyone takes their places.)_

**Derek: **Ready, Cameron?

**Cameron: **Ready, bro.

**Derek: **And…ACTION!

_(The scene begins again when suddenly, the lights go out.)_

_(**Shaggy** and **Scooby** give a frightened yelp.)_

**Velma: **What happened to the lights?

**Daphne: **Freddie? Is that you? OUCH!

**Velma: **Sorry, Daph.

**Scooby: **Rouch!!

**Fred: **Sorry, Scoob.

**Cameron: **Anybody got a flashlight?

**Fred: **I do here somewhere...ah, here!

_(__**Fred**__ switches on the flashlight.)_

**Fred: **What happened?

**Derek: **Is everybody all right?

**All ADLIB: **"Yes" "We're fine" "Yeah"

**Cameron: **Can somebody get the lights?

**Tony:** I got 'em, boss!

_(__**Tony**__ turns on the lights. Everyone is accounted for – everyone except Axshon.)_

**Derek: **_(horrified)_ Where's Axshon?

**Velma & Daphne: **_(gasps) _He's gone!

_(**Scooby** goes on stage and sniffs at the last place **Axshon** was seen standing.)_

**Scooby: **Ruh-ro!

**Shaggy: **Like, uh oh is right, Scoob.

**Tony: **_(going onstage and looking around) _He's not here, boss.

**Cameron: **Axshon's been…kidnapped!

**Velma: **_(going onstage)_ Hey, what are these?

**Daphne: **_(following her)_ Footsteps! Leading away from the scene!

**Fred: **Well that doesn't make sense.

**Velma: **_(thinking)_ I have a hunch…

**Shaggy: **_(at the same time as Scooby)_ Lunch?

**Scooby: **_(at the same time as Shaggy)_ Runch?

**Velma: **…but we better look around and see if we can find any more clues.

**Fred:** Good idea, Velma. _(turning to the children)_ Do you guys wanna help us?

_(The children will answer.)_

**Fred: **Groovy! All right gang, let's split up! Shaggy and Scooby, you take your group and head to Studio B…

**Shaggy: **Can't we start at the Cafeteria?

**Fred: **_(ignoring him)_ Velma, you take your group and head to Studio C. Daphne, you and your group head to Studio D, and I'll take my group to Studio E. All right, guys?

**Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby: **Right!

**Derek: **Please! We have to find Axshon! I've got a deadline, you know! This movie has to be finished by next month!

**Velma: **Don't worry Uncle Derek, we'll find him.

--

**_ACT 2 - Shaggy & Scooby's clue_** _(Sometime throughout the night)_

_(A hooded figure darts across the stage, pausing the frighten Shaggy and Scooby. En route, the mysterious figure drops something. Scared, **Shaggy** jumps into **Scooby's **arms, the dropped object going unnoticed.)_

**Shaggy: **Like, what was that?

**Scooby: **Ry ron't row.

_(**Velma** and **Cameron** come rushing up.)_

**Velma: **Shaggy, did you see that hooded figure?

**Shaggy: **Like see it? It ran right past me!

**Cameron: **I bet it's the kidnapper!

_(__**Scooby**__ goes to the object that the kidnapper dropped. It's __**Axshon**__'s shades.)_

**Shaggy: **What's up, Scoob?

**Scooby: **Rover rear!

**Velma: **_(picks up the shades and begins to inspect them.)_ Hmmm…this is interesting.

**Shaggy: **Zoinks! Well, would ya look at that?

**Velma: **Axshon's sunglasses, worn by Axshon himself right before he disappeared.

**Cameron: **Poor guy. I hope the kidnapper hasn't hurt him.

**Shaggy: **Like, what do ya make of it, Velma?

**Velma: **I'm not entirely positive yet, but I do know one thing.

**Scooby: **Ruts rat?

**Velma:** We've definitely found ourselves our first clue.

_**ACT 3 - Daphne's Clue** (Sometime throughout the night)_

_(The hooded figure is again spotted. This time he darts across the back of the room and into the back office door.)_

**Fred:** It's the kidnapper! Get him!

_(**Daphne** chases him, but he shuts the door and she can't get in._

**Daphne: **Sorry, Freddie, he's gone. Oh! What's this?

_(**Daphne** finds a note on the floor by the light-switch. **Velma** walks over to inspect her find.)_

**Velma: **What is it, Daphne?

**Daphne: **I think I just found a clue…over here by the light switch.

**Velma: **The light switch? Let me see._ (reads the note) _Jinkies! Daphne, do you realize what this means?

**Shaggy: **_(excited)_ It means it's time to eat!

**Velma: **No, it means that the kidnapper had help!

**Daphne: **Jeepers!

--

_**ACT 4 - Fred's Plan** (At the end of the night)_

**Fred: **All right gang. I've got a plan.

**Daphne: **What is it Freddie?

**Fred: **We've gotta lure the kidnapper out. We know he hasn't left the Studio yet because Mr. Film locked the place up tighter than a drum after Axshon disappeared, so that means he's still here.

_(Scared, __**Scooby**__ and __**Shaggy**__ hug each other.)_

**Shaggy: **_(frightened)_ Zoinks!

**Fred:** Come on up here, guys.

_**(Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy**__ and __**Scooby **__all huddle together CS. Murmuring can be heard until __**Shaggy**__ raises his head indignantly up from the huddle.)_

**Shaggy: **WHY US?

**Scooby: **_(raising his head as well) _Reah, rhy rus?

**Fred: **Because, you two are the fastest.

**Shaggy: **No way! I'm not doing it! No way - no how!

**Daphne: **Awe come on Shaggy – would you do it for a Scooby snack?

_(__**Shaggy**__ and __**Scooby**__ immediately get starry-eyed.)_

**Shaggy: **Well…okay…maybe… _(coming out of it)_ NO! Nope, won't do it! Toooooo dangerous!

**Daphne: **_(pulls out a Scooby Snack box) _How about two?

_(By now, __**Shaggy**__ and __**Scooby**__ are beside themselves with excitement.)_

**Shaggy: **ALL RIGHT! WE'LL DO IT!!

_(__**Shaggy **__and __**Scooby**__ leave the stage and go out the backstage door. Onstage, __**Fred, Daphne**__ and __**Velma**__ all hide. Pretty soon, __**Shaggy**__ and __**Scooby**__ come out of a different door screaming and running in terror, with the hooded figure chasing after them. __**Velma**__ and __**Daphne**__ jump up with a net in hand and catch the kidnapper. __**Fred **__jumps out, followed by __**Derek**__, __**Cameron, Sally, **__the__** Clown**__, and__** Tony**__.)_

**Derek: **What's going on here? What's all this commotion?

**Fred: **Mr. Film, I do believe we've just caught the kidnapper. Let's see who's under that hood, shall we?

_(__**Fred**__ pulls back the kidnapper's hood. It's __**Axshon Jackson**__.)_

**All: **Axshon Jackson?!

**Derek: **Axshon! What are you doing running around in that black robe? Don't you know the kidnapper is running around wearing the same thing?!

**Velma: **If I may, Uncle Derek, Axshon is the kidnapper.

**Derek:** What?!

**Cameron: **How do you figure?

**Velma: **Well, when we found the footprints on the stage, they were leading _away_ from the scene of the crime – not the other way around, which could only mean the kidnapper had to be someone already on stage with Axshon. Then, Scooby found Axshon's trademark shades while he was running away - that clue steered us in the right direction, but the real clencher was Daphne's clue.

**Cameron: **And what was that?

**Velma: **A note to one of your crew members from Axshon himself, telling him to turn off the lights when he came back from his break earlier tonight.

**Derek: **_(taking the note from__** Velma**__ to inspect it)_ How did you know this was from Axshon? He didn't sign it or anything.

**Daphne: **He may not have signed the note, but he did sign my autograph book! _(showing him her book)_

**Velma: **And by comparing Axshon's autograph to the kidnapper's handwriting on the note, it was an exact match.

**Cameron: **But why kidnap yourself?

**Axshon: **Because I didn't want to make the movie.

**Derek & Cameron: **What?!

**Axshon: **You heard me. I said I didn't want to make the movie. I'm Axshon Jackson – I'm bigger than some small-time, second-rate action film.

**Daphne: **Then why did you agree to the movie in the first place?

**Axshon: **Are you kidding? I never read movie-scripts.

_(The **Clown** crosses her arms angrily. **Makeup Sally** rolls her eyes.)_

**Velma: **So when you found out what kind of movie it was and it was too late to get out of your contract, you decided to kidnap yourself and ruin the movie production so that it couldn't continue.

**Derek: **Second-rate film? Axshon, you don't really mean that!

**Axshon: **I do! Who wants to see another remake of an old James Pond movie?

**Derek: **Well, if you thought the script was that bad you could have come and talked to me. Cameron and I would have been happy to rewrite some things.

**Axshon: **You would?

**Cameron: **Sure, we could always use a different point of view on our shots.

**Axshon: **Well, it's too late now.

**Fred: **Why is it too late? You haven't done anything illegal.

**Derek: **_(helping him up)_ That's right. Why don't you come down to our office in the morning, Axshon, and we'll look over the script. Make some changes.

**Axshon: **Really? You mean, you guys would give me a second chance? That's awesome. Thank you guys, thank you.

**Cameron: **_(approaching the girls)_ That was great detective work, Velma. Have any of you guys ever thought about being in pictures? _(pointing to Daphne) _You'd make a great damsel-in-distress.

**Daphne: **_(blushing) _Well, now that you mention it, I do find myself...

**Velma: **What about me?

**Cameron: **Uh…we could always use writers.

**Shaggy: **And what about us? Can we, like, work in the cafeteria?

**Scooby: **Rooby Dooby Rooooooooo!

**_THE END_**

_--_

_**A/N: There you have it – "Scooby's Night of Mystery". And yes, I was in it. I was Daphne. (You should have seen me with bright orange hair! But that wasn't anything compared to our Scooby character. He practiced the voice for months and sounded just like him!) Like I said, we did it for fun and made no money from it.**_

_**In a nutshell - the entire function was in 1 room, large enough for 4 stations for the kids to attend throughout the night: Crafts, Snacks, Acting Lessons, and Games, as well as the stage. The "gang" each had a group of so many kids who went from station to station and the job of the "gang" and their groups was to figure out who the kidnapper was. Some of those kids were sharp! One little girl pointed out that our "footsteps" we had taped to the floor of the stage were all left feet! I hadn't even noticed that! At the end of the night most of the kids thought the kidnapper was the Evil Clown, so you can imagine their surprise when Axshon himself was "unmasked".**_


End file.
